


New status

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Bartenze (Barty Crouch Jr/Firenze) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Oh?
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Sr./Firenze
Series: Bartenze (Barty Crouch Jr/Firenze) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127729
Kudos: 2





	New status

Our tale begins in the Forbidden Forest, Barty Crouch Sr. is a fully fledged member of the centaur herd in which his boyfriend Firenze is in. A week has passed since he renounced his status as a wizard to the Minister for Magic himself without a second thought by handing over his wand.

Firenze asked, "Do you miss it at all, Barty?"

Barty muttered, "Doing magic you mean?"

Firenze nodded.

Barty reassured him, "Not in the slightest. In fact, I miss none of it whatsoever."

Firenze said, "If I was ever forced to renounce my status as a centaur, I don't know what I'd do."

Barty told him, "Ah, I know though. You'd be very angry most likely. Firey, you've got a terrible temper on you."

Firenze mumbled, "It's a centaur thing..."

Barty laughed. "It is not! I've gotten to know every single centaur in this herd and you have the absolute worst temper by far."

Firenze changed the subject, "So, since you're not a wizard now... what shall be your new status; Barty?"

Barty suggested, "Shouldn't it be centaur?"

Firenze smirked. "It should be, but it took us months to get the herd to accept you in though. Getting them to agree to changing your status to our breed could take years!"

Barty smiled slightly. "Then it's an awfully good thing that I'm very patient!"


End file.
